Mr. Freeze
"In this universe, there's only one absolute. Everything... FREEZES." Mr. Freeze is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly an enemy of the Batman. Unlike most members of the Dark Knight's rouges gallery, Mr. Freeze's crimes are not motivated by insanity or profit, but rather by the need to help his dying wife. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (Complete) * Mr. Freeze VS Queen Elsa * Mr. Freeze vs Doctor Octopus Possible Opponents * Human Torch (Marvel) * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Frozone (The Incredibles) * Weiss Schnee * Ice King History As a child who watched his mother nearly drown in a frozen lake, Victor Fries was fascinated with cryonics; he grew up to become a two time olympic decathlete while attending college to learn molecular biology, and met his future wife Nora Fields before working at GothCorp as a cryogenics engineer. When Nora began to suffer a terminal illness called McGregor's syndrome, Victor placed her in an experimental cryogenic chamber of his own design in the hopes of unfreezing her once he found a cure. But Victor's misappropriated GothCorp's money in his unauthorized endeavors caught the attention of his boss Ferris Boyle who attempted to pull the plug on Nora. In the resulting struggle, despite Batman's attempt to save him, Victor fell into a vat of cryo-fluid with the freezing solution altering his DNA to the point he can survive in subzero environments. Developing a special cryosuit that used special diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at 50 decrees before zero, Victor took on the persona of Mr. Freeze with the intention to achieve his goal of curing Nora at any cost. Death Battle Info As a cryogenist, Freeze has a very intelligent mind, and can be very resourceful and cunning. After his accident, his aging process slowed almost completely yet can only survive in in temperatures above -50 degrees. Freeze maintains his body's temperature with a cybernetic environmental suit powered by diamonds, which also triples his strength and is heavily armored. While his usual arsenal has a freezing effect, Freeze also occasionally uses gas to disable opponents. Gear * Cyro Gun: A weapon of Freeze's design, it uses liquid helium to fire a stream of subzero cold that renders his opponent frozen within seconds. * Cyro Grenades: A explosive device with a large freezing radius that can freeze water vapor and water source, which can be used as a form of shrapnel to freeze people caught in the blast. Feats * Provided Hugo Strange with his technology for the Arkham director's agenda. Flaws * With only his feeling for Nora left intact, the transition left Freeze mostly devoid of any human emotion. *While his helmet is bulletproof, it has been shattered by blunt force on a number of occasions *His suit may be adapted to the cold, but it can still be frozen in ice *Has admitted that his tech is incapable of reaching absolute zero compared to Captain Cold, having lost against him many times. Gallery batman_arkham_city_mr_freeze_video_games_m80744.jpg|Mr. Freeze as seen in the Arkham game series fpcc1b.jpg|Mr. Freeze's emergency escape mechanism freezegif.gif|Mr. Freeze's gun acts fast Mrfreeze.jpg Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Ice Manipulator Category:US Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Anti-Villains